


Fear

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Danger, F/F, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then tension between Ty Lee and Azula isn't really healthy, but Ty Lee only likes it better that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

I leaned back and dreamed of Azula. I feared the princess, there was no doubt of that, but her beauty wrapped up in that dangerous package was one of the most erotic things I had ever known. In this small, barely private room, only thin walls separated me from the other girls. My hands slid down my stomach and barely paused before they dipped under my waistband. The thought of what Azula would do to me if I was caught gave me shivers… but that was part of the fun.

How could everything about her be so captivating? Really, Azula's cruel nature and the terrifying amount of power she wielded should have scared me away. I didn't have any illusions that I could change her, make her a kinder person. Perhaps it was the thought of that frightening, fierce woman moving beneath me, lost in pleasure. Sharing that pleasure. Those sharp nails tracing paths along my back. The shift of muscles under her flawless pale skin. Her sharp, golden eyes softer than I had ever seen them in the daylight. I suppressed a moan. Her silky hair, freed from its normal severe bun, spilling across the pillows and sheets. Her pink lips, so often curved into a cold smile, hanging open as she gasped for breath. The heat of her body pressed against mine…

Ah…


End file.
